Unforgiven
by FromtheDark
Summary: The third story in the series about revenge, murder and betrayal. Twist of Fates; Vengence: The Sequal to Twist of Fates
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I nor the other author of this story, do not own any part or are associated with the WWE. The events of which take place in this story are pure fiction, and any events should not be attempted at home. Rated R for gorey content and course language.   
  
  
-7 . m o n t h s. l a t e r-   
  
"Dude! We so kicked your asses!" Dakota gloated, with a shadowed smirk set across features.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, that so sucked wang." AJ muttered. Both females were referring to the the intergender tag-team match, that had taken place only a few moments earlier. The winners, happened to be Adam and Dakota Copeland.. while Jeff and AJ lost.   
  
"You only won because it was in the story-line..and AJ isn't at a full 100 percent.. you know the whole axe thing, and all." Jeff piped up, while Adam rolled his eyes. "Admit your defeats Hardy."   
  
~OoO~   
  
Shane lurked in the shadows, scowling at the four; Adam Copeland, Dakota Hallihan-Copeland, Jeffrey Hardy and Adrianna Andjelic-Hardy.. otherwise known as AJ. Growling to himself he shook his head, yet was startled by a hand on his shoulder; the hand of Vince McMahon. "Shane, son.." Vince began, yet Shane coldy shrugged his father's hand off of him. "Leave me alone old man, I don't need to talk about anything.. not about Jes- Julia, not about Stephanie!"   
  
Vince sighed and shook his head, as Shane-O-Mac stormed off down the hall, rapidly dialing a number on his silver flip cell. "Yes it's Shane.. yes, I promise I'll get them, Jenni. Yes for Jessi.." 


	2. Chapter 1

| | - A . F e w . D a y s . A f t e r - | |  
  
Dakota glanced across the faces of those present, a cold, shrewd intellegence glittering in blue gray irises. Gaze shifted to AJ, drawing in a sharp hiss as the other female shifted uncomfortably. Jeff stared at his hands, not noticing the cold looks tossed between everyone. Adam signed, then leaned back in his chair. "Will someone move already?" Dakota hissed at him and AJ growled, then promptly rolled the dice. The four where sitting around the coffee table in Jeff and AJ's house, the sun having set long ago. Not that they had noticed, they were much to involved in their game of Monopoly.  
  
Adam slipped an arm around Dakota's shoulders, ignoring her growl at his move of affection. AJ looked over at Jeff, and smacked him up side the head. "Wake up Hardy." She hissed, and nodded her head towards the game board in indication. Jeff groaned and handed over a random card, then gladly handed over the stack at AJ's cursing.   
  
"Anyone want anything?" Dakota inquired, her attempt at surpressing a yawn failing. Adam smiled, pulling Dakota back and causing the female to collapse on the couch. "Damn, what'd you do that for?" She snarled as the blonde haired male stood. "You look like you'll do more harm than good. Stay!" AJ laughed as Dakota let loose a well aimed, skilled smack at the male, hitting him in the upper thigh. Wincing slightly, Adam turned to the other two. "Can I get ya anything?"   
  
"Liquor" Both Dakota and AJ said in unison, causing everyone to crack up in laughter. Jeff nodded, and Adam stumbled off towards the kitchen.   
  
| | - R o u g h l y . A n . H o u r . L a t e r - | |   
  
"And thats why the Car always wins!" AJ exclaimed, sprawled out across the floor; said metal object clutched in a hand of triumph. Dakota shook her head, and curled up more, pouting as Adam poked a queasy stomach. "No pokey." The female muttered into a pillow, either thoughtfully placed or craftily stolen from one of the two rooms in the one story structure.  
  
"Typical, they're both totally wasted." Adam said off-handedly, grinning down at Dakota, who kicked the male in the most convenient place: The leg. "Im not saying anything, Im scared of my wife!" Jeff exclaimed, smirking at the 'damn straight' uttered from both females.   
  
"You're really one to speak, Adam Copeland! We arent the only ones that are drunk, and I never once saw you take away any of it!" Dakota growled to her husband, turning over to give a deathly chilling glare at him. All to accostum to these looks, Adam simply shrugged it off with a smile. "No sane man would risk his flesh by taking away your booze."  
  
"He's got a point." AJ added sleepily, mumbling into Jeff's chest. Returning his gaze to Dakota, Adam touched her hair and whispered quietly, "Besides, you're cute when you're wasted." 


	3. Chapter 2

"Ow goddamnit! Stupid bastard chair." AJ cursed softly, as she slowly made her way into the kitchen, attempting to be quiet as not to wake the sleeping Adam and Kota in the living room.   
  
Dakota gave a heavy groan, yet cuddled up to her source of warmth; Adam. Yawning she once again closed her eyes, in attempts to fall back asleep.   
  
Jeff shook his head, as he walked up behind AJ. "Damn things attacking you again, eh?" AJ smirked, and quietly began making coffee. "Yeah, cursed things." Jeff smirked, and opened the fridge, in search of food. "Food.. where are you?" AJ rolled her eyes, and patted his head. "Its in there somewhere.. or at least some sort of by-product of food has to be in there, I hope."   
  
Jeff chuckled softly, and both were startled by the shrill ring of the phone. AJ frowned, as hazel gaze drifted towards the one of the many clocks in the kitchen. "Its 7:30 am, who the hell would be phoning." Jeff shrugged. "Maybe its Matt or Shannon or one of my peroxwhygen boys?" AJ sighed yet grabbed the phone off of the cradle, from which the portable was charging and answered. "Hello?"   
  
A sneer placed itself across the faces of Jenni and Shane, who both stared at the phone, which was placed on speaker. "Morning, m'dear. Slept well I hope? Instead of boring you with the miniscule details, I'll keep this short. Revenge against you bitches will be carried out, unforgiven you shall always be. Watch your backs, because I'm going to be the one to fulfill Jessi's dreams, fulfill her wishes.. carry on with her plan. She was too worried about Adam and Jeff.. but I shall keep my concentration on you AJ, you and Dakota." Shane pressed the button after Jenni had finished, hanging up on AJ.   
  
AJ stood blinking, dumbfounded, color having drained slowly from her face as she heard out Jenni. Jeff stood up, brows furrowed as green gaze washed over AJ. "Jay-Jay? Hello?" He waved a hand infront of her face, yet to no avail. Phone was dropped from her hand, and it clattered to the floor, as Jeff winced. Shaking her head, she shuffled into the living room, grabbing hold of the still sleeping Dakota, and shaking her.   
  
"Who.. wha?" Dakota mumbled incoherently, attempting to hit the person shaking her. "Go 'way.." Adam stirred, and glared at AJ. "What do you want?" He muttered. "Stay out of this Adam." An unneeded harshness coated words towards the blonde male, who glared again and tightened his grip around Dakota. "Fucking asshole.. just back off." Adam continued to glare, sitting up. "What the fuck did I do to you?"   
  
Ignoring his words, AJ grabbed the sleeping Dakota, roughly shook her, waking her enough to half drag her down the hall towards the master bedroom, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Jeff sighed as he sauntered into the living room, looking at the seemingly pissed Adam. "What the hell is wrong with your wife Hardy? After all we've been through, you think she could have just fucking told us." Jeff just shrugged and flicked the TV on, while in the bedroom AJ attempted to tell a more awake Dakota of the phone call. 


	4. Chapter 3

Dakota shook, allowing AJ to drag her back towards the living room. Both females ashen, devoid of all colouration in their faces. As they entered the room, Adam looked up while Jeff simply waved, intent on the television. Only when AJ dropped herself into his lap did Jeff really take in her apperance.  
  
"Jay-Jay, what's up?" Glancing across at Dakota, who had fallen to a sitting position beside Adam. AJ glanced across to Kota as well, and sighed as the other nodded sullenly. "That phone call earlier... it was from someone... I dont know! They said something about Jessi, and... and... " AJ dropped her head into her hands, feeling Jeff's arms wrap protectively around her.   
  
Dakota shuddered slightly, leaning against Adam beneath his own comforting arm. "We should be used to this shit by now... Why couldnt this happen to someone else?"   
  
| | - L a t e r . t h a t . W e e k - | |  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Adam stalked back and forth, pacing the dressing room backstage. Jeff, only glancing up at the other, shrugged. Adam continued with his pacing, eyes narrowed almost barely open.  
  
Dakota swatted at the hand of AJ, and promptly dove a plastic fork into chilled whipped cream, and two layers of chocolate substance. "Damnit, gimme some!" AJ whined, and began making threatening noises. Kota waved them off, and growled as AJ tried to eat some of the cake. The two where sitting in a stairwell, backstage at Smackdown and pretty much eatting like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Boxes littered the stairs, bottles and cans as well. Another two bags from a local grocier awaited opening, and both females continued to fight over the cold cake. A small monotir stood nearby, as to the women could watch the show. Of course, normally they wouldnt eat so much, yet tonight they had the night off.   
  
"Dude.. we need lives... " AJ stated, and chugged down something resembling Cream Soda. "Ahhh, Barq's has bite man!" She exclaimed, causing the pair to burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "Yes, yes it does. But what do you mean we need lives? I know people that would kill to be in our place...." Instantly Dakota silenced, playing absently with her fork. AJ, too, seemed unusually somber at the comment, given unintentionally. 


	5. Chapter 4

- H a l f . a n . h o u r . l a t e r -   
  
Dakota and AJ giggled stupidly, the reminenses of their cake was only a tin and plastic forks, empty bottles of coke and other pop lay scattered around, the fem's now fighting over a bottle. "Gimme som' more.. J" Dakota slurred, indicating she somewhat drunk. AJ giggled, and yanked the bottle fully away from Dakota, yet the force of her tug causing her to fall backwards down the stairs.   
  
Dakota laughed, and toppled over herself, laying sprawled next to AJ. Shannon Moore sauntered past, Shane Helms at his side. Shaking his head, he sighed. "The leprechauns gave me gold!" AJ yelled, this caused both females to crack up laughing, then once again resuming their fighting for the bottle of liquor.   
  
Adam sighed heavily, shaking his head with a concerned facade. "Where the hell are they..?" Jeff sighed, and shrugged, attempting to wipe the rest of his black light paint off. "Adam calm down, they're here.. somewhere."   
  
"How do you know.. for all we know they could be.." Jeff growled. "Finish that sentence and I'll kick your ass." Adam smirked. "You kick my ass? No fucking way Hardy, only in your dreams."   
  
"Whatever Adam, you know I can." A knock at the locker room door 'caused Adam to turn his attention way from Jeff to answer the person's knock. Shannon stood, next to Shane Helms who was smirking. "'Ey Adam, I just thought I'd tell you that Kota and AJ are uh, in the back stair well.. drunk." Adam sighed. "As usual."   
  
Jeff groaned and squeezed past Shannon, Helms and Edge shaking his head. Adam nodded thanks to the two other wrestlers then followed the mult-haired male, then in a few moments time stumbling across the two fallen females. "The pixie's made us do it!" Dakota giggled, as she caught sight of Adam and Jeff.   
  
Adam with a somber expression picked up Dakota who, promptly bit him. "Ey Pumme down!" AJ squealed as Jeff picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. "No! Skizzles, pumme me down!" Her attempts to bite him failed as both he and Adam exhaled a heavy sigh at the same time. 


	6. Chapter 5

| | - A t . T h e . H o t e l - | |  
  
AJ whimpered, staring up at the male who towered over her lessened possition. Vision blurry, she failed to make out the tell-tale hair color. Shifting hazel gaze over to her right, AJ saw Dakota, passed out on the other bed. "Do you promise not to move?" The male inquired softly, to which AJ nodded rapidly. A very big mistake in her condition, for, to AJ, the room began to spin with an ever growing speed. And then blackness.  
  
~oOo~  
  
AJ stood in a dark room, the crumpled form of Dakota laying only a slight distance. A heavy evil filled the room, choking away the light. Suddenly knives flew from every direction, AJ's hands rising in a vain attempt to deflect them. A noise in the corner, and she turned sollumly, dejectedly, already knowing the source of the hateful sound.   
  
A shadowed form stood at the stairs, looking down on the pitiful sight of AJ, now bloodied. A threatening, psychotic laughter filled the darkness, and, to AJ, made the shadows shrink away in fear at this being.  
  
"You cannot escape." The form, moving to reveal a blonde haired woman, said loudly, the words bouncing off each and every surface, piercing AJ's heart. "You will not escape, not this time. Twice you've gotten away, now you have no physical power over me! You shall pay!" With that, the skeletal light vanished with a thundering boom, leaving AJ alone in stunned darkness.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Two ear-piercing screams split the air, and both AJ and Dakota sat up, sweat-soaked flesh shivering violently. Dakota mumbled, sinking into the blankets once more, while AJ screamed again, eyes wide with fear. "Did you..." Dakota nodded sulkily at AJ's question, while the other groaned and muttered the words 'Not again.' 


	7. Chapter 6

AJ whimpered, and Dakota sighed heavily as she slowly slid from the bed, finding herself fully clothed though without usual spiked collar and bracelets. Shrugging she grabbed AJ's hand and yanked her to the feet. "Booze?" AJ nodded solemnly, and the two slid from the hotel, without being seen.   
  
  
- 45 . m i n s . l a t e r -   
  
Both females sat the bar laughing hysterically, many bottles and shot glasses surrounded them, once again they piss ass drunk. Though instead of the weaker substances usually consumed, this was the hardest liquor available. Dakota slid from her stool, rolling on the floor, howling. AJ giggled, and took a swig from a regular beer bottle.   
  
Dakota burped loudly, as AJ hiccupped causing both to break out in laughter once again. "I dub thee, King Mcjillibigbob Peanut the Fifth!" Dakota suddenly cried, tapping a peanut which had fallen on the floor, and near to where she had landed.   
  
"C'mon.. my friend." AJ hiccupped again, as she attempted to pull Dakota up, though in her vain attempt was pulled to the floor. After regaining some composure both females found themselves outside, swaying uneasily down the street, singing in offkey voices; System of a Down: Psycho.   
  
  
- T h e . n e x t . m o r n i n g -   
  
Dakota awoke in a tangle of sheets, verry blurry gaze drifting to Jeff, whispering in a hushed voice to Adam. AJ lay curled up in a tight ball on the opposite bed, still verry much asleep.   
  
Adam sighed and as he noticed Dakota somewhat awake slowly lowered himself to the bed, as Jeff leaned against a wall. "Kota, hun, I gotta talk to you." Dakota groaned and tried to smack the male, yet to no avail. "Pills, then talk." She mumbled. With a sigh, Adam obliged, fishing through her bag until extra-strength tylenol was found.   
  
Dakota downed a few pills, accepting the glass of water Adam had offered. "What?" She blinked, blurriness still obscuring vision. Eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, though Adam ignored the look. "Jeff and I were talking, and we both agree, that you and Jay need some help."   
  
Dakota glared, the redness in eyes turning her glare colder than usual. "What the fuck are you talking about Adam?" Hoarse voice rolled forth, obviously in anger. "Dakota, hear me out. I mean you two got drunk twice last night, the second time so piss ass drunk, you were hugging a fire hydrant, while AJ was dubbing it Fuego McMatcherson the sixth." Dakota shrugged, and gave a smirk.   
  
"Dakota! Its not funny." Adam raised his voice sharply. "Not only that but you two have to go to court for all the propterty damage you two caused last night." 


	8. Chapter 7

"C... Court?" Dakota paled at the word, her voice dropping to inaudible as she repeated it over and over again to herself, disbelieving. Adam sighed, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "How much... How much did we total?" Dakota said in a breath, then drew a deep gasp as Adam whispered the damage to her.   
  
"Along with a few other charges." Jeff added, having seated himself beside the slumbering AJ. "Damn.....We are so fucking screwed."  
  
| | - L a t e r . I n . T h e . W e e k - | |  
  
"Dude this place is .... well.. dude!" AJ exclaimed, glancing around the small office. It was furnished in solid mohogany. All four sat in polished, comfortable yet not worn chairs.  
  
Seated across from them was their lawyer, a young male, neatly dressed and pressed. The words AJ had described him as when out of the man's pressence was 'perfectionist bastard.' Dakota had agreed before quieting at Adam's glare. They now sat behind the desk again, their third meeting with this man.   
  
"Well, I'll see you all in court." The man, Leonard Lea, stood, extending a hand. AJ rose and shook it, then quickly slipped outside the door, Dakota on her heels. Once outside, both burst out laughing. "Is that dude for real? I mean, come on! Way too many Law and Order reruns going through that mind." Dakota said, between giggles. When Adam and Jeff emerged, both shot them a deadly look, and they shut up instantly. 


	9. Chapter 8

- A . f e w . d a y s . l a t e r -   
  
AJ sighed and shook her head as she and Dakota spilled from the court-room, Adam and Jeff at their heels with solemn faces. Leonard Lea, had done a fairly good job, against James Trafford, the opposing lawyer. Both females were required to go to AA, and pay over $1000 in fines.   
  
AJ shook her head, and Dakota suddenly giggled as they were getting into the car. "A, did you see that?" AJ shook her head, brows furrowed. "See what, Kota?" Dakota continued laughing despite the glares from Jeff and Adam. "That Trafford guy licked his lips when he looked at Leonard, and then Lea winked!" AJ laughed and shook her head. "Oh man, gay lawyers." Her and Dakota erupted into a fit of laughter, much to the chagrin of the solemn looking Jeff and Adam.   
  
  
- A t . t h e . h o t e l -   
  
AJ layed sprawled on the bed, next to Jeff. Her usual goth like exterior now changed to that of somewhat oversized black sweat pants, and a black somewhat tight, bulls basketball jersey. "You gonna be all grouchy at me for the next.. however long, Mr. Hardy?" AJ poked him. "C'mon Jeff, don't smile.. don't smile Jeff."   
  
Dakota smirked and shook her head, jeans, combat boots and tank-top worn. She poked Adam who grinned and bit her quite suddenly. "Oh your going down Adam!" She attempted to grab him, yet missed him as the blonde male jumped up. Dakota growled, and hopped up off the bed, chasing Adam out of the hotel room.   
  
Jeff grinned, and AJ squealed as he flipped her over.   
  
Dakota finally caught up to Adam, and tackled him in the hall. "You are no match for me, mortal. Now bow before me!" Adam smiled and poked her, though as Dakota opened her mouth to say something, her husband's hand clamped over her mouth. "Shh."   
  
Dakota frowned, yet for once listened to him, giving a nod. Both lay in the hall in complete silence, fragments of a converstaion floating out of a near-by room. "Yes Jenni....really? That soon... no, no, thats good, good... yes, I'll be glad when those four are gone too. Right.. a few days, see you then."   
  
Dakota's face paled and she got to her feet, Adam following her actions. A moment later Shane stepped into the hall, forcing a nod towards Dakota and Adam. "Hey you two. Hows it going?" Adam gave his own forced nod, and smile. "Good Shane, good, yourself?" Shane sighed. "Fine, I mean the whole Julia thing.."   
  
Dakota glared lightly, as a tear slid down Shane's cheek, she unsure if that forced or he truly did miss that sadistic bitch, Jessica. The words of the converstaion heard moments before, replaying in her head. Adam nodded. "Talk to you later then Shane."   
  
Shane nodded, and smirked, as they turned their backs to him, heading back towards their room. "Die fuckers, die." 


	10. Chapter 9

Leonard glanced across the room to James, twisting his hands nervously. The other was digging through a bag, in search of some salutions or oils. Both lawyers looked up as there was a knocking on the door, Leonard glanced down at his boxers, then sighed. "Want me to get it?" Having a nod from Trafford, Lea walked to the door to have it flung open, slamming into his cranium. James looked up, baby oil in hand as the door flew open, and Leonard fell unconsious. Gun fire blazed throughout the room.  
  
~oOo~  
  
AJ groaned as a hand shook her, and raised a hand to swat at the inconsiderate bastard. Dakota growled, then hit Jeff in passing as she jogged lightly to the bathroom, jeans and a shirt in hand. Adam stood groggily, pulling on a pair of jeans himself. AJ growled, opening an eye only as the lights flared to life. "Damn it, turn the fucking lights off!" she cried, burying her head beneath pillows and blankets.   
  
"C'mon Jay-jay, you gotta get up." Jeff urged, looking worriedly at Adam and the now fully dressed Kota. Dakota growled, disappeared into the bath room again; only to re-emerge with a bucket of ice.   
  
AJ screamed as the chilled ice water hit her body. Sitting bolt upright, she glared at Dakota, who still had the bucket in hand. "AJ, get your ass up now." The other female said coldly, then threw the bucket at AJ's head. The female ducked as the bucket sailed past, while Adam and Jeff stood, conversing at the room's door. "What's going on?" She inquired groggily.  
  
Dakota sighed, then jogged the short distance to the room's window, pushing at it until it opened. AJ's eyes widened at this move, and she grabbed random clothing off the floor and began pulling it on. "There was gunfire on the first floor. It only takes a few minutes to get up to the second, and then only ten to climb up to the fifth."   
  
"Thats if they check every door, they could have gotten our room number." Jeff replied to Adams comment, watching Dakota fight with the window screen. Adam sighed and nodded, the reality unbelieveable. "I know, we have to get... Kota! What the hell are you doing?" Adam cried in fury, watching the slender female, now aided by AJ, pull away the window screen and pick up a lamp.  
  
Dakota glanced over her shoulder, yet didnt reply until the lamp was easily balanced. "Saving my ass. Now you know why we get so piss ass drunk all the time." She replied coldly, and threw the object at the window.   
  
The lamp shattered, yet the window pane remained intacted. Jeff sighed, grabbing a chair and, with AJ's help, threw that at the window. No luck, the window remained in one piece but for the large cracks which grew in number and size with each hit. Adam rummaged through a bag, withdrawing a baseball bat made of titanium. Tossing it to Dakota, he withdrew another from Jeff's bag and stood at the door, much like he was up to bat.   
  
"We get the window busted, then what?" AJ questioned urgently, as another round of gunfire rang through the building, not too far below. "Damn, they're right below us." Jeff stated the obvious, and would have received a very painful thwap if AJ cared at the moment. Dakota hissed, then began to swing at the window, the bat causing much more damage than anything else. "We wing it." 


	11. Chapter 10

After a few more heart-filled hits with the bat, the window finally broke. Dakota heaved a heavy sigh, and threw Adam's bat aside, as she attempted to clear the rest of the glass.   
"Kota, there is no fucking way we can get out of here, why can't we just take the stairs or the elevator, must we always do everything the hard way?"   
  
Dakota gave a heart-stopping glare towards AJ. "Shut-up.." Gunfire was heard from down the hall, Adam wincing. "C'mon, we gotta hurry up." Jeff gave a nod, and grabbed some sheets off the closest bed. With all four of them working quickly, a makeshift rope made of sheet was completed, even though a few feet short.   
  
AJ winced at hearing the gunfire coming from across the hall, she now not moving. Dakota had tied the sheet to one of the bed legs, and was the first to climb down the make-shift rope, Adam following. Jeff urged AJ out the window and also down the sheets.   
  
The door to the now vacant room busted open, Jenni looking around with a crazed expression, Shane following behind with a heavy smirk. "Where the fuck are they..?" Jenni's gaze shifted to the window, and torn sheets. Shane cursed, yet the blonde female, shook her head. "No, you'll pay bitches!" Racing to the window, it was Jeff who noticed the two crazed beings. "shit!"   
  
Dakota swore heavily, they having only travelled down about to the third floor. 


	12. Chapter 11

Jenni grabbed the makeshift life-line, gratting it against the still present, sharp jagged blades of glass adorning the window. Dakota, at the bottom, heard the material rip, her cursing drifting through the wind that battered the building. Where the storm had come from was a mystery to all four of the helpless victims.   
  
Glancing around wildly, Adam noticed the window. Swinging back a slight ways, he placed both feet out in front of him and struck the glass. Dakota swore, and climbed up as close to Adam as she could, adding her combat boots to the battering.  
  
Jenni smirked down at them, Shane now aiding the slender female in tearing the cloth. "Say your prayers, whores. Because where you're going, you'll need 'em!" Laughing maniacly, she raised her pistol, aiming for Jeff's head.  
  
"Jeff, watch out!" AJ screamed, and struggled helplessly, attempting to move upwards. But Dakota and Adam's swinging made it hard to balance. Shane glanced down, while Jenni snarled and stepped through the window.   
  
The moment Jenni stepped out, she instantly realized her mistake. Falling off-balance, she screamed and fell. Barely grasping ahold of the sheets, the pistol fell from her hands, flying past Jeff. 


	13. Chapter 12

The pistol narrowly missed Jeff's head as he cursed. AJ went to work on attempting to loosen Jenni's grip,   
forgetting about the metal object, which had now clattered to the ground. Shane cursed, and sped from the room.   
  
"You stupid bitch!" Even with the rope swaying, Jenni grabbed AJ's foot, and the other femme screamed, as   
Jenni tugged as hard as she could. Holding as tightly onto the make-shift rope as she could, AJ managed with   
her other foot, to get her boot off.. the one Jenni was holding onto.   
  
Wide-eyed, Jessica's sister screamed, the force of her pulling, and sudden dislodging of the boot, sent her balance  
off-gaurd, and her plummeting on the ground. Though with wild grabbing, Jenni grabbed Dakota by her indigo   
streaked hair, and her being caught off-gaurd, both raced towards the ground.   
  
Adam, Jeff and AJ watched in horror, the blonde male shaking his head as he watching his wife land on the   
ground with a sickening thud. AJ turned her head with a wince, as Jeff shook his head.  
  
An old gardener stood in one of the flower beds near to where the action had been taking place.   
His hearing was pretty much shot, and as he held a shovel handle down, and mopped his brow, the   
plummetting body of Jenni, was impaled on the shovel. Jenni last breath was a gasp, crimson liquid   
spilling almost immediately. The gardener, named Tom Potato from Idaho, yelled at the impaled body, Jenni's   
eyes open, glazed over in death. 


	14. Chapter 13

"Oh god!" AJ yelled, as Adam swung through the now broken window. AJ, upon Jeff's  
urging, followed, dropping to the floor as Jeff placed a foot on the ledge. The   
body of James Trafford lay motionless beside a black, unmarked bag. Scarlet flowed   
freely from two holes in the head, and numerous bullet holes through the chest and torso.   
  
These mortal wounds were viewed due to the man's lack of clothing. Only dressed in   
his boxers, a bottle thrown from his lifeless hand at the first bullet. AJ simply   
allowed glazed eyes to shift over his body, the blood splattered floor. Jeff   
slipped through the window, following the rapidly paced Adam out of the room and   
down a flight of stairs.   
  
AJ stepped over the motionless, yet still living form of Leonard Lea. "God..   
please let this be over..."  
  
| | - T w o . W e e k s . L a t e r - | |  
  
Dakota groaned, the beeps that sounded through the sterile room causing her head   
to pound. Cracking a blue gray eye open, and only after a few moments adjusting   
to the light, saw the form of Adam laying half across the bed in which she lay.   
Moving across the room, she noted the forms of AJ and Jeff upon the other bed in   
the room, both fast asleep.   
  
"Glad to see you're awake, Mrs. Copeland." A masculine voice came from the   
direction of the doorway. Dakota turned her head slightly, and groaned again as   
the doctor approached her bed. Adam blinked groggily, tossing a look over one   
shoulder at AJ and Jeff and then back at the doctor.  
  
"Im sorry that I havent had time to introduce myself, but you have had quite a time.  
I'm Dr. Topalskii." The male extended a hand, given with an almost warm smile.   
Dakota simply blinked at Adam and took the offered hand. "Wha...." was all she could   
mumble.  
  
"Dakota, you fell an aweful long ways, and you've been unconsious for two weeks,   
in a coma." The Topalskii informed naturally, glancing at a clip board in his hands   
for conformation. Adam took Dakota's hand, running his thumb back and forth over the   
top.   
  
"You suffered spinal damage, a concusion as well as a broken wrist and seven broken   
ribs." The man's voice trailed off, as he looked up at Dakota. "Amazing really,   
compared to the death toll of high falls like that."  
  
"Wha... what about Jenni? Shane?" Dakota glanced between Adam and Topalskii, feeling   
wholely and utterly helpless and small. Adam shook his head. "Jenni is dead, she   
landed on a shovel's handel... it killed her instantly." Adam said softly.  
  
"What about Shane? Where is he? He pulled Jessi... " Dakota inquired, letting her   
eyes drop to her hands. "Shane is still out there... somewhere.... The police are   
on his tail." 


	15. Chapter 14

Dakota groaned, and Topalskii sighed. "The police are sure to get him Mrs. Copeland, you can  
count on that. Now I suggest you get some rest, and I'll be back to check on you later." Dakota  
gave a slow nod, as her gaze drifted to Adam, who gave a light smile and kissed her.   
  
Dakota only groaned again, not having enough energy to lift her hand and hit him. Adam smirked  
and turned the TV on. "Wow, no abuse.. it sure is great." Dakota smirked. "Oh I have my minion..  
AJ." Dakota retorted as gaze flicked to the TV. "No, No Stop!" Adam, went back a few channels to  
a news station, giving a puzzled look to Dakota. "Turn it up." Was all the fem replied. Adam   
nodded obeying her demand, then sat next to her once again.  
  
A frail looking woman, fixed her pile of papers as blue gaze stared once again into the TV camera.  
"We now bring you back to our top story. Shane McMahon, a well known man to the WWE fans and   
wrestlers, was tracked down for some vile murders just over a year ago. His deceased wife, was  
his partner yet now on his own, he is underway in the midst of a high speed police chase."  
  
Dakota's jaw dropped as she listened to the anchor-woman. "Oh my god." Was all the female stated.  
Adam blinked as the news went to live coverage of the police chase. A blue prelude was racing a  
few feet ahead of the police cruisers, as commentary was given by a news anchor in the chopper,  
which was recording from the air the live footage.   
  
Shane cursed as he hit the steering while. "How could I be so careless? Shit!" Though not paying  
attention to where he was driving in his little fit of anger, Shane missed a sharp turn, his car  
plummeting over the edge of a cliff. The police cruisers all skidded to a halt as a few officers  
excited their vehicles.  
  
Adam and Dakota both watched, mouth's agape as Shane's car tumbled over sharp boulders, finally   
wedging smashed self on a narrow ledge. In a few more seconds a sudden explosion erupted, smoke  
encircling the sky around the accident scene. Shane lay in the car, emotionless.. unmoving. Blood  
flowed freely from several wounds, though his neck bent at a such an immortal angle, it sure to   
be broken, ragged breaths were taken by Shane'O'Mac, before finally entire body shut-down, Shane   
dead.   
  
  
-9 . m o n t h s . l a t e r-  
  
Dakota lay comfortably on the couch, AJ sitting in an arm-chair near her, though stomach rounded   
quite severly. "So when are you gonna be back to wrestling, Kota?" Dakota shrugged, and flicked  
the TV off, finding nothing interesting on. "Dunno, and about how long again?"   
  
"Like, a few weeks or something. I dunno, why can't men go through child birth." Dakota smirked  
and shrugged. "Oh yeah, they should get cramps every month too." AJ grinned and gave a nod. "Yes!  
Most definately."  
  
Adam shook his head as he walked into the living room, a bag thrust at Dakota. "Thanks love."   
Dakota replied, pulling a carton of chocolate milk from the bag and boxes of assorted cookies.   
Jeff sat on the arm of the chair, gently running a hand back and forth over her stomach with a   
smile.  
  
Adam shook his head again, as he looked to Jeff and AJ. "God, another Jeff Hardy running around,  
thats all we need." AJ rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, and when Dakota gets pregnant we'll have an..   
interesting child."   
  
Dakota glared at AJ. "Goddamnit, I aint having kids. Adam, poke the woman for me!"   
Adam frowned as he looked at Dakota. "What do you mean?" Dakota sighed. "Are you brain dead? I   
AM NOT HAVING KIDS!" Adam sighed. "Why?" Dakota growled and ripped open a box of cookies.   
"Because I said so!"   
  
Whimpers were heard, as Jeff, Adam and Dakota all looked to AJ, who was attempting to reach a box  
of cookies out of reach, 'causing them all to laugh.  
  
-2 . m o n t h s . l a t e r-  
  
The four this time, were seated in the home of AJ and Jeff. AJ rocking slowly back and forth in a  
rocking chair, eagle eyes set 'pon Adam as he held a small child, Jacob Bryant Hardy. Her  
attire much different than it usual, for the last while it had signafigantly changed  
as well as Dakota.   
  
Dakota was decked out in simple flared jeans and a somewhat tight fitting  
shirt with a crimson dragon on the front, though usual spiked collar worn. AJ on the other hand  
was decked out in baggy sweats and her usual somewhat tight fitting, baby T. Jeff was   
smirking at the look given by his wife. "Jay-Jay calm down, he's only had him for like five   
minutes." AJ pouted and Dakota shook her head.   
  
Adam grinned, and passed the child back to the awaiting mother. "Oh my poor Jakey." AJ cooed.   
Dakota stared at AJ, mouth agape. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with AJ." Jeff  
chuckled, and Adam forced back a smirk.  
  
AJ glared, and handed the small boy to Jeff. "Hey Jacob, yeah I know, your mom is scary.. I   
agree, she doesn't let you do anything!" AJ growled, and sauntered over to Dakota, as Jeff took  
AJ's spot in the rocking chair. "Damn you and still not being recovered!" Dakota smirked, and   
gave an angelic smile. "I guess the next best thing will do." AJ smacked Adam across the back of  
the head, then poked him a few times for good measure. "What teaching Jacob how to abuse his god  
parents already?"  
  
AJ shook her head with a smile, as Dakota grinned and leaned her head against Adam's shoulder.   
"I'm glad." She remarked quite suddenly. Wrapping an arm around her, Adam frowned and looked at  
her. "About what?"   
  
AJ lifted her gaze from Jeff and Jacob on the floor, one hand gently stroking her husband's multi  
colored hair. "Yeah about what?" Dakota grinned. "Your all so stupid. I'm glad that everything to  
do with Jessi, Shane and Jenni is over, we can all go on living our lives, without having to worry  
anymore." 


End file.
